Red Revenge (take two)
by SilverGrrl
Summary: Rewrite of my story "Red Revenge". Katherine Whitehorn, a quidditch obsessed seventh year, is dissapointed when quidditch is cancelled. When Victor Krum graces the school with his presence, romance, jealously, and revenge ensue. Takes place during the Triwizard Tournament. Title may change in time. Rated M for future Lemons. Reviews/critiques appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, except my own creations based off J.K. Rowling's brilliant series.**

I spy Cedric in hallway a few compartments over, his tall, well built form turned away from me. Heading up the aisle, I flick a bit of the dark brown hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hey Diggory, are you ready to be creamed in quidditch this year?"

"Not likely, midget," he rubs my head and I wrinkle my nose at him. It really does annoy me when people comment on my height, but I hide it behind a laughing exterior. A bit put off, I turn to leave.

"I'm not that short," I toss curly, black locks over my shoulder and smile before flouncing over to the compartment housing the rest of the Ravenclaw quidditch team: Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Duncan Inglebee, Grant Page, Randy Burrow, and Jeremy Stretton.

I grab a fresh croissant from my bag, "So Davies, what's the plan for training this year?"

"Uh…"

"Please tell me you do have a plan this year? We can get someone to take over if you're too busy with your romantic endeavors." I grin at him sweetly and bat my eyes. I've never found Davies as attractive as the rest of the school seems to find him, plain brown hair, loveless brown eyes, and a heart only for pretty girls with loose morals.

"I have a plan!"

"What snog all the Ravenclaws in the school?"

"No, his plan is to snog all the non-Slytherin girls," Randy chimes in. The six of us chuckle and the Ravenclaws in the compartment nearest us look over in apparent interest. As soon as I empty my flask of pumpkin juice and gobble down my croissant I race from the compartment to wander the rest of the train.

I end up running into the Weasley twins. "Hey there Kat," screams Fred, or George.

"You want to buy a skiving snackbox?" says George, or Fred.

"It can get you out of class!" the other twin continues.

"I still have half of my supply from last year!" I laugh.

"It can't hurt to buy more."

"It can hurt my wallet," I counter.

"Oh come on, Whitehorn!" One says.

"You dad makes galleons!" the other finishes.

"That's dad!" They link arms with me and drag me to their compartment, pulling a large trunk down from the overhead. I continue, "If you have anything else useful, I do have a bit of allowance, but I was saving that for Hogsmeade."

"Whitehorn, have you met us?"

"We make lots of stuff."

"You name it, we have it."

I smile at them, defeated, "Show me what you got?"

They grin at each other wickedly before launching into a giant list of things and pointing at each in the trunk, "extendable ears, love potions, pygmy puffs, pimple vanishers, quills, canary creams, ton-tongue toffee."

My mouth hangs open as I try to find something non-threatening and legal that I can buy, "what kind of quills?"

"Smart answer, self inking, and spell checking," the second twin says.

"Ooh! I could actually use the spell checking one. How much?"

"For you, six sickles," One grins.

"And for everyone else?" I ask.

"Three sickles, eight knuts," the other says.

I hand them four sickles, and they grab a small Weasley Wizard Wheezes box from within the suitcase. They hand it to me and reach into a coin purse to pull out change.

"Keep it," I say, "You guys don't have much to run the shop with."

When I realize that we're nearing Hogwarts I try to leave the compartment but they refuse to let me leave until I promise to buy more WWW products later. I make it back to the Ravenclaw Quidditch compartment and pull my robes on for departure. Yanking down my trunk, I exit the train with the rest of the team and we head into the great hall. We sit together at the designated table and wait for the first years to arrive by boat.

When the sorting finally finishes and the new defense against the dark arts teacher is introduced, the feast magically appears as is custom. The seven of us wolf down food as though we're starving, exercise and quidditch can do that to you. Just as the deserts begin to disappear, not before I grab another pumpkin pasty, Dumbledore stands again.

After the usual rules and bans on items he says something completely out of the ordinary, "It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch up will not take place this year."

"That's rubbish!" I yell across the entire hall, as a few other quidditch players scream in protest as well.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

He continues to inform us of the history of the Triwizard Tournament and what it will be. Fred and George shout in protest when Dumbledore announces that students must be seventeen before entering.

"The Heads of Beaubatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and the selection of the contenders will take place on Halloween." He sends us to bed and I push through the other students so as not to get stuck behind the first years, helping them is the prefects' and head boy and girl's jobs, not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken, get dressed and find Flitwick by the portrait hole with all of our schedules. I wait patiently as he tries to find mine in the stack of papers, "Ah, Whitehorn. Here we are." He hands me the short piece of parchment and I read it as I walk down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast.

_Monday: Potions w/ Hufflepuff _

_ Free period_

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Gryffindor_

_Tuesday: Flying/Broomology w/ Slytherin_

_Herbology w/ Slytherin_

_Free period _

_Wednesday: _

_Thursday: free period_

_Free period_

_ Astronomy w/ Gryffindor_

_Friday: Free period_

_ Apparation w/ Gryffindor (after Christmas Holidays)_

_ Charms w/ Hufflepuff_

My nose crinkles as I read over the schedule for Tuesday. But looking at the rest of the classes brightens the scowl on my face and I look over to Fred and George, give them a thumbs up and point to my schedule. They look theirs over and smile; it's almost a smile I should be afraid of.

I head to potions with Davies, Duncan, and Randy. We take our seats in the dimly lit classroom and Snape begins the lesson in his usual drawling tone. We start off the year with poison antidotes. By next week we need to turn in a foot on poisons and a foot on antidotes.

With my free period I should probably start on those essays, but I forgo it and race to the Ravenclaw broom cupboard. I grab my sleek black Nimbus 2001 and zip out into the warm autumn sky.

I fly around on my broomstick without a care in the world, no uniforms, no classwork, no classes. When I'm flying I don't have to think about anything but flying. The wind in my hair, the movement of the broom, the feel of the sleek wood, undetectable power coursing through it, the speed, and flying faster than everything around you, with nothing able to touch you.

And all too soon I have to leave. George's red hair head pops out of a window, "I knew I'd find you here! Come on, we have Defense in ten!" I catch up with him, leaving my broom in the broom cupboard.

"Fred owes me five galleons!" He says cheerily.

"For what?"

"Well, I bet you'd be on the quidditch pitch and he thought you'd be finishing Snape's essays."

"I'm not Hermione! I don't do classwork until the last minute," I grin at him as we walk towards the classroom that has had six different teachers since we arrived first year.

We make it to class and take our seats, Fred and George sit together obviously, and I take my seat next to Duncan, the other beater on Ravenclaw. I pull out my book expecting some long lecture on how far behind we are and how bad our past teachers have been and how we need to catch up so we're going to read all period and have a ton of classwork.

Moody enters the room, his magic eye swiveling, and everyone goes silent.

"Put your books away," His gravelly voice instructs, "sixth year, you finally get to learn about unforgivable curses. By now you've all heard of them, yes? Good. There are three: the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse."

He pulls a spider from one of the jars in the room and uses it to demonstrate the three curses. "Now I've given the younger students the task of taking notes on these three for homework…"

"Younger students! That's not fair! The younger students aren't supposed to learn about unforgivable curses," I belt across the room.

"Katherine Whitehorn, your father created the Nimbus Series brooms, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You wouldn't know much about fair, would you Miss Whitehorn, when you've grown up pampered by the money your father makes."

I glare at him and fold my arms over my chest as he continues, "As I was saying, instead of taking notes on these curses you will each take a spider and perform these three curses."

"But that's illegal!" Tracey Nettlebed, Ravenclaw prefect, says, "Not to mention dangerous."

Fred and George high five and are the first ones up to Moody's desk to get their spiders. I follow behind them, although I agree on one thing Tracey said. It is dangerous to teach Slytherins the unforgivable curses.

I grab a spider I head back to my seat. "Imperio!" I shout at it. Nothing happens.

"Imperio!" again nothing.

"Imperio!" Still nothing.

"You have to mean to take control of the spider, Whitehorn."

"Imperio!" This time I get the feeling that I have a very obedient puppy on a leash, but in my mind. I tell the puppy to walk across the table and the spider moves. I clap my hands like a little kid and direct the spider to do more things. I eventually release it and move on to the next spell.

"Crucio!" Nothing. I have to mean to hurt it I guess, but I don't want to. I look over to Fred and George and see their spiders twitching frantically; their small bodies having small spasms, visibly in pain.

"Crucio!" I can practically hear the screams of the poor creature in my head although no sound comes out. It abruptly stops squirming and the sensation disappears with the curse. I stare around at the other students and see only a few other people who seem to have this moral dilemma.

It is just a spider, I tell myself.

"Avada Kedavra!" the area around the spider glows green for a moment and then he stops moving. I guess I should just be glad I don't have this class with Slytherins, the rest of the students cease torturing their spiders at random intervals and begin talking with their friends once their spider is disposed of.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I grab my broomstick from the cupboard and head down to the field where Madam Hooch is waiting. It's mostly quidditch players who seem to be taking the class. It's Davies, Duncan, Randy, and I from Ravenclaw, Warrington and Adrian Pucey from Slytherin, and then two Slytherin girls who I don't know.

"I presume you all know how to fly?" Madam Hooch asks, "Good. Today we'll be reading about the Wronski feint."

We read about Joseph Wronski and his career as seeker of the Grodzisk Goblins. We then practice the Wronski Feint and practice avoiding slamming into the ground. Of course the personal goal of all the Slytherins is to make the rest of us hit the ground as hard as possible. After flying, Madam Hooch assigns us an essay on Joseph Wronski and the proper technique of the Wronski Feint.

We leave the classroom and a few of us head to meet up with the other students of Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses who passed their OWLs in Herbology, including Tracey.

Herbology with the Slytherins just sucks. Anything with the Slytherins sucks. We may not be rivals like Gryffindor and Slytherin but we sure aren't friends. As we learn about Venomous Tentacula, the slimy Slytherin, Warrington, takes the head of the Tentacula and places it next to my arm as I work. It would have bit me had Roger Davies not pulled me aside when he saw it.

"Thanks," I breathe as heat radiates off him and seeps through my clothes to warm me. I push away abruptly and narrow my eyes at Warrington and return to the Venomous Tentacula, keeping Warrington within my sight at all times. He doesn't try anything else the rest of the class and I finish my work in peace.

I head to lunch with Davies and Duncan and we meet with the rest of the quidditch team, even the 3rd years Grant Page and Jeremy Stretton, in the middle of the table. I fill my plate and continue to eat even after most of the students have left for their afternoon class. I spend my free period lounging around the common room, writing a long letter to mom and dad, and cleaning my broom from the dirt that covered it in class.

An owl smacks into the window near me and I jump up, my quill scratching across the parchment and leaving a long jagged line across the paper. I open the glass screen and reach towards the leg of the familiar owl, Errol, to receive the message.

_Quidditch field. Bring your broom._

I run from the room, broom in hand and fly through an open window to the quidditch field to find Fred and George passing a Quaffle between each other. Before they realize I've made it to the pitch, I fly between them and grab the Quaffle.

"Hey boys,"

"Hey Kat!"

"Why are you taking Broomology?"

"Well, I'll probably take over the business from dad when he retires, since Kris doesn't like quidditch…"

"Who's Kris?"

"My sister. Kristine? Fourth year? Oh come on, I've told you this before."

"Nope," Fred says

"Don't remember," George adds.

I sigh and roll my eyes, I did tell them about my sister, "And I want to take over for Madam Hooch. She'll be retiring soon."

"How do you know she'll be retiring?"

"She's like 97 years old."

"Aren't you going to ask what we want to do after Hogwarts?"

"No, I already know what you want to do. The whole school knows."

We toss the Quaffle back and forth a bit, before switching to hitting Bludgers around for practice.

Wednesday and Thursday speed by. I hang out with the rest of the sixth year quidditch players on Wednesday for our free day. And by the time astronomy comes I haven't touched my classwork. I pay attention only because star alignment can affect the temperance of certain types of wood.

For the two free periods I have for Friday I yet again hang out with the twins as they test out their newest products and try to find a way to get their money from Bagman. In charms with the Hufflepuffs we start learning how to change physical characteristics and begin practicing with eyebrows. In the hallways after charms quite a few students have odd colored eyebrows and mine included, which have remained a bright pink since Davies changed their color.

"McGonagall's assigned a ton of homework!"

"I can't finish this in a week!" the twins complain.

"This is why I'm glad I don't need Transfiguration."

"At least we only have…"

"…Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whereas you have…"

"…how many classes?"

"I have six. Not including Apparation," I reply, "although Broomology doesn't really count."

We run into one of the numerous signs covering the bulletin boards of the common rooms and the great Hall.

_Triwizard Tournament_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in the front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._


	4. Chapter 4

By the time October 30th comes around, I've barely managed to keep up with my school work but have improved my flying. We've started having small matches between the eight of us from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, which is better than no quidditch at all.

When the teachers usher us outside to await our guests, I sit by the black lake with Cho and we work on our homework as we wait for the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I glance up every few minutes to look at the gate and the lake with the boats, assuming they'll come in the same ways we do.

Students point to the sky as I work on my astrology chart and I glance up after marking the name of a constellation. I look up in time to see a large dark object illuminated by the light from the castle to reveal a light blue coach pulled by twelve flying horses. It crashes to the ground in an apparent landing and a boy jumps down and opens the carriage.

A huge woman jumps out and talks to Dumbledore, but I'm too far away to really hear it. Hagrid takes the horses away and the students from Beaubatons emerge from the carriage behind their headmistress. Many of them are gorgeous and I look down at my school uniform in disgust. The ladies head up the stone steps to the school behind Madame Maxine and disappear through the stone door. I look to my guy friends and see them staring after these beautiful women as they vanish from sight.

I go back to trying to identify constellations stars and planets on my chart and have a few minutes to fill in a few before yet again a shout is heard, this time calling our attention to the black lake.

I look up to see the surface of the black lake churning, a whirlpool sucking in water in the center, and a mast rising from the depths of the dark water. A ship pulls itself from the darkness, floating ghostlike on the water as it glides towards the shore. A plank is lowered to the ground and Cho and I grab our stuff and jump out of the way.

Cedric comes up behind us, "What's up midget?"

"Nothing. Just waiting to see the Durmstrang guys. You?"

"Checking out the competition."

"You're entering the tournament?"

"I'm going to try. Are you?"

"I'm more of the quidditch type than the killer-game type."

"I'm going to sit with the Hufflepuffs. See you later ladies."

"He didn't even say hi to me," Cho pouts as soon as he's out of earshot.

"You just have to talk to him. He's not that scary, he's a quidditch player."

The Durmstrang boys begin to file out of the ship and onto land. While Dumbledore talks to Karkaroff I tap Cho's shoulder repeatedly, "Is that Victor Krum?" my voice falters a bit.

"I think it is," She says, as awestruck as I am.

He glances around at the Hogwarts students around him and his eyes land on mine for a moment before dipping down and back up as he passes.

"They always like you," Cho moans.

"Cho, you're beautiful. I know quite a few boys who'd love to date you, but are too shy to ask."

"Sure," She walks to the great hall without waiting for me. I try to push through the crowd to get to her but am unable to. I finally get to the table and see Cho sitting with her girl friends and the amazing blonde from Beaubatons and her friends. Noting that she didn't save me a seat, I take one next to the guys and catch a few staring at the blonde with their mouths hanging open. Roger Davies seems particularly taken with her.

I snap my finger in his face and he shakes his head and looks to me, "What?"

"You were staring."

"Oh," he looks down in mock despair but I catch him glancing over at the stunning girl while he thinks no one's looking.

When Dumbledore stands we all turn to look at him as he gives a speech, a speech much less odd than is customary for Dumbledore, and invites everyone to eat. While I'm chatting and laughing with the guys I see Cho look over, seemingly sad and wonder why she doesn't just sit with us. But she's always been a bit jealous of everything and everyone. If she were sitting with us she'd be jealous of the good time her friends were having.

I ignore her and return to my conversation with the boys. By the time we're done eating and tasting all the dishes the house-elves have made for our guests, most of the dishes are being cleared away magically and Dumbledore stands to talk once more.

He introduces what the Triwizard cup is exactly and the rules surrounding it. The thing that catches my attention was his lines, "this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obligated to see the tournament to the end."

I contemplate entering as he finishes his speech and we head to the doors of the great hall. By the time we make it the flow of traffic has ceased and Harry, Karkaroff, and his students are blocking the doorway.

I yell at them in an attempt to get them to move, but it is Moody who reestablishes movement. I make it to the common room with the other quidditch players and those of us in sixth year sit by the fire in an attempt to figure out if any of us have the guts to enter. I head to bed only to be kept up by the constant chatter of Tracey Nettlebed, Shelby Fawcett, and Latisha Randle.


	5. Chapter 5

I meet up with Fred and George before breakfast as they plan to make their aging potion. Right after, I take a piece of parchment from my back rip a piece off and scribble my name on it and sit before the goblet contemplating placing my name inside. If people see me put it in and I'm not chosen will people think bad of me for it? Then again it could be fun. But I could die. I don't know!

"Hey midget!" A familiar voice calls out behind me, "Have you decided to enter yet?"

"I don't know."

"Still?" He steps over the line and places his name nonchalantly in the goblet before walking over to me.

"It won't kill you to put it in," He offers.

"It could kill me to be the Hogwarts champion."

"The goblet knows if you can handle it. It's not left up to chance."

"Then how did people die in the past?"

"Lack of regulations?"

Without thinking or hesitating I jump across the line and throw my name in the sapphire flames, smiling triumphantly. The quiet cheers of the few Ravenclaws in the Great Hall bounce off the ceiling and echo towards me. Cedric gives me a one armed hug before departing with his friends.

Fred, George and Lee Jordan enter the room in a cacophony of laughter and run towards the goblet. They run into Harry, Ron, and Hermione and explain their plan for the three to enter and split the prize three ways if one wins. Hermione insists that it won't work, but the twins step over the line anyway.

They smile at each other in apparent success before they are thrown ten feet backwards and sprout long white beards. Dumbledore appears behind them and calmly states, "I did warn you."

I follow them to Madam Pomfrey's to get their beards removed and laugh at them heartily. We make it to the hospital wing where Shelby Fawcett and Adrian Summers of Hufflepuff are also being attended to by Madam Pomfrey, apparently for the same thing. I wait for their beards to be magically shaven and the effects erased and head down to the Halloween feast for the announcing of the champions.

While sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the Ravenclaw quidditch team, Warrington and Pucey walk up behind me.

"I don't know why you put your name in, Whitehorn. I'm going to be the Hogwarts champion," Warrington breathes over my shoulder.

I wave him off and try to enjoy the Halloween feast, but it becomes difficult because Warrington and Pucey keep making faces at me. After the feast, Dumbledore heads up to the Goblet and reads off the champions. Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour are called from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I don't know if I really want to be the champion or not, but I feel vaguely pleased when Cedric's name is called instead of mine.

They disappear into a room behind the teacher's table, and the Goblet of Fire turns red once more. We all stare around in confusion as another name leaps from the flames of the goblet and Dumbledore catches it. When the headmaster calls Harry Potter's name my first reaction is utter disbelief that he'll do anything for fame. I don't care that he broke rules, Fred and George do that all the time. But the utter disregard for the feelings of the other champions and everyone else irks me.

Harry disappears through the door along with most of the teachers and the headmasters of each of the schools. We wait in silence for a moment before everyone breaks out into an outraged chatter. Eventually we all head to our dormitories for a good night's rest, or a night of partying in the case of the houses of the champions.

"You know, we could go find Cedric and party with the Hufflepuffs," I suggest.

"No, I want to wallow in my own self pity," Randy says.

"Fine. I'm going down to fine Cedric though. Any of you can join me if you like." I walk from the room and see out of the corner of my eye a few others following. I wander the halls for a bit, stopping first at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and then walking slowly to the great hall and back.

After a few minutes, I hear voices and a pair of feet emerge on the stone steps leading down to us. I lean against the wall and fold my arms over my chest.

"So Diggory, you going to invite us in to celebrate your victory?"

"Are you sure there is a party?"

"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. You forget that our house tables are right next to each other. Of course I'm sure there's a party."

"Oh. Ok then," He seems to count the barrels stacked in the corner before advancing and tapping a rhythm on one of them. The barrel opens and we walk through to find a cozy common room with round doors leading to their dormitories. A large group of Hufflepuffs screams "Surprise!" as Cedric enters then stares warily at us when they see the small group of Ravenclaw quidditch players.

"Ced, why'd you bring them," A Heidi Macavoy, Hufflepuff Chaser, says.

"They're my friends. And they were standing outside the entrance, what was I supposed to do?"

"Send them away!" her arms are crossed in front of her chest

"It's a little late for that," he says apologetically.

"Why do you think we have anti-intruder spells set up?"

"So unwanted intruders don't come in?" Cedric emphasizes the unwanted as he speaks.

"They're unwanted," the girl states.

I jump between the two, "We should be celebrating! Cedric's going to be in the Triwizard Tournament!" They seemingly forget their issues and continue with the partying.

I don't know how much I've drunk, but somehow I've ended up between Cedric and Roger Davies on the couch, and I have no idea whose hands are whose. Their hands roam around my breasts, my butt, my waist, and one is even seated inside my pants as I whimper like a dog and rock my hips on the fingers dancing across my surface. I find myself topless with a pair of lips caressing the tender skin of my breasts.

Cold water jolts me out of the fantasy and I instinctively cover myself as Cho glowers at me I open my mouth to explain my actions, but am forced to follow her out of the common room, pulling my shirt on as I go.

When I lose her amongst the many staircases and corridors, I head to the Ravenclaw common room no longer in the mood to return. I climb the spiral staircase, pass the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, enter the hallway that leads to the dormitories and collapse on my bed. Sleep hits me like a rock after an hour of reflecting on my actions.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the painful sound of peppy chatter and roll out of bed and into the warm shower. As the water blasts through the aches from yesterday, the high pitched laughter of the sixth year girls pierces my skull.

I jump into a pair of black shorts, a light blue button up, and bronze flats. When I get to the Great Hall the bright lights and loud voices cause me to grab my head in pain. I sit down quickly and place whatever food is in front of me on my plate.

"You know, if you drink a little of what you drank last night, it'll help reduce your hangover," a voice suggests behind me.

I turn around and find Victor Krum's immaculate form in front of my face. I stare at him a moment before what he said finally registers.

"Thanks, but I don't have any Firewhiskey on me."

He reaches into his fur cloak and tosses a flask to me.

"How do I know this isn't drugged? Or a poison?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

I take a sip from the flask and eat some of the food on my plate, and my headache lessens slightly. He smiles briefly before heading back to the Slytherin table.

Since it's Saturday and we have no classes I grab my broom and head to the quidditch pitch to get away from all the noise. But when I get to the field, it's no longer a field. The grass is gone and wizards and witches are working on transforming the area for the first task.

Rocks and crevices lie all over the field, small mountains rear up in odd places and the center is a large bowl-like indent. I run up to one of the workers

"No you can't do this! We play quidditch here!"

"There's no quidditch this year, honey," the witch says.

"We play quidditch in Broomology class!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Yeah, you can move this somewhere else!"

"Sorry," she turns back to her work.

I jump on my broom and fly away from what was once the quidditch pitch. Hovering over the school, I watch the other students as they wander about the grounds, laughing and playing as if our beloved quidditch pitch hasn't been destroyed.

I fly around the grounds trying to clear my anger and practice dropping into a speedy nose dive and pulling up in the nick of time. It's fun for a while, and I think I'd be able to pull off a successful Wronski feint if I were a seeker.

"Nice dive you got there," the same seductive male voice as this morning says behind me.

I turn towards Victor Krum, "Are you stalking me?"

"Are you it isn't you stalking me? I am the famous one, after all."

"Funny. I was here first, after all," I smile at him before checking my watch, "I have to go to lunch."

"I'll come with you."

Honestly, having lunch with Victor scares me, so I take my time putting my broom away as I head down to the Great Hall. We actually get along quite well though. We talk mainly about quidditch and eat in relative silence. At times the silence seems awkward, at others it's perfectly comfortable.

We meet in the air the next couple of days and fly around the grounds, pushing each other's physical abilities, laughing as we teach each other new tricks.

On Monday morning, during my free period, we again speed through the air as thunder crashes around us and rain pelts us, soaking through our clothes and chilling us to the bone.

"Victor!" Karkaroff calls from below us, "Interview! Down here now!"

Victor shrugs apologetically and zooms down to meet his headmaster. I fly around the cool autumn air for a moment longer before I fly through an open window at the end of the hallway and try to find Krum, and avoid Cedric like I've been avoiding him and Davies for the past three days. I search for Krum, but am unable to find him before Cedric approaches me.

"Hey Kat, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Cedric." I blush slightly and bite my lip.

Olivander walks up to save me just in time.

"Ah Miss Whitehorn. Pear, twelve and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring, unyielding," He smiles and hands out his hand, I place my wand in his open palm and he inspects it carefully. "Still looks like new. Dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, however . I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are often found in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise."

I stare in amazement as he prattles on about my specific wand simply from looking at it and memory. I turn to Cedric with wide eyes and he nods and whispers, "he did this with nearly everyone's wands."

After Olivander hands my wand back we walk down the corridor towards the great hall for lunch and Cedric clasps me in a quick embrace before heading to the Hufflepuff table and I sit down with my quidditch buddies.

"Hey, Whitehorn, I hear you, Cedric, and Davies had quite a fun time at that party," Grant Page wiggles his eyebrows. I grab a sandwich off one of the platters and leave the great Hall without responding.

Krum meets me as I head up the staircase towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts, "Hey where'd you disappear to after your interview?" I ask.

"I… uh… went to the library," he responds, "I'll walk you to your next class."


	7. Chapter 7

Krum and I hang out nearly every day over the following weeks, we ride brooms around the grounds, he walks me to my classes when he isn't in the library and kisses me in the hallways. By the time Tuesday the 24th arrives, we're officially a thing. Although he has no idea what the task is, he seems pretty confident in his ability to complete the task.

After Broomology, practicing the Sloth Grip Roll and the Bludger Backbeat, and Herbology, attending to Snargaluff Pods, with the Slytherins, I head down to the pitch with the Ravenclaws wearing a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge on one side of my robes and a Krum badge on the other. The champions head to their tent and we head to the stands.

A roar is heard from the forbidden forest and a bright flicker can be seen above the treetops for a second. A dozen witches and wizards emerge from the forest leading a sleeping or stunned dragon. It has silvery, blue scales and long horns.

Bagman announces that the goal of the task it to retrieve a golden egg from the nest at the center of the enclosure.

Cedric walks down from the tent to the arena and catches the attention of the now awake dragon. Cedric glances around, waves his wand and mutters something and transforms a rock on the opposite side of the area into a yapping dog. The dragon turns to the dog and surveys it for a moment as Cedric creeps forward, climbing over rocks and through crevices to get to the eggs guarded by the dragon.

The dragon, however decides that the dog is either not a threat or realizes that Cedric is advancing towards her eggs. She turns towards him and breathes fire. His sleeve catches fire and he waves it in the air to put it out before remembering that he has a wand and putting it out magically.

He transforms a rock closer to the nest into a larger dog with a more fearsome bark and the blue lizard looks from one to the other as Cedric races for the egg. He snatches the golden egg and manages to get singed again before getting away from the dragon and evacuated to the tent housing Madam Pomfrey.

The behind the scenes wizards return with a green dragon and Fleur enters the area. She looks the dragon up and down, her brow furrowed slightly, before waving her wand quite a bit. The dragon's eyes begin to droop and it tries to remain awake to protect its babies. Its eyes continue to droop then raise suddenly for a while before the dragon finally falls asleep. Fleur races across the rocky surface to grab the egg. However, before she reaches it the dragon snores and flames shoot out and singe her skirt. She smacks it out before retrieving the egg.

Krum is next against a red dragon. He winks my direction and girls from every direction sigh and get a dreamy look in their eye. He sends a spell straight at the dragon's eye. The dragon rears up, blinded, and smashes most of the eggs in the nest below it. Krum races forward while the serpent is distracted and snags an egg, racing of away from the stampeding beast in triumph.

Harry is next against a giant, black dragon. He mutters something and stands there for a while before something flies towards him from the direction of the castle. He jumps on his broomstick and flies around the dragon, goading it into following him further from the eggs before swooping down and grabbing the golden egg in the quickest time of the day and receiving a few burns and a scratch from the tail of the beast.

The judges award Cedric 38 points, Fleur 36 points, and Krum and Harry each receive 40 points.

"Congratulations Cedric!" I tell Cedric when all the champions emerge from the tent. I jump on Krum in a tight embrace, "Congratulations Mr. First Place!"

He wraps his arms around me and we disappear into the crowd holding hands to ensure that we aren't separated as we try to break away from the crowd. Krum pulls me to the Durmstrang boat where most of their school has already gathered to hold a party complete with food, music, and, of course, booze. I stay away from the alcohol and stick by Krum as we dance, talk and celebrate late into the night.

Sometime during the night, he pushes me up against the wooden wall and kisses me passionately. A few Durmstrangs cheer us on but I stop Krum when he gets too aggressive. The students holler as Krum pins my hands against the wall, takes my shirt off and kisses the visible parts of my body. Standing in my bra and jeans, I wrap my legs around him and bring his face up to meet mine in a kiss.

A few of the Durmstrangs arrive bringing most of the Beauxbaton girls with them and soon each of the Durmstrang boys is much too distracted by a pair of titties to notice us.

The next few days pass by as normal as it has been since the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. As the second task draws steadily closer, so do Krum and I. I head into the magically enlarged boat and find Krum's room easily due to having been there quite a few times. A large chandelier hangs in the center of the room covered in little orbs, some of which glow eerily, his bed is covered in blood-red sheets and a table and two chairs lie in the corner.

He's sitting on his bed, golden egg in his lap, looking down in frustration. I slide onto the bed behind him and massage his shoulders; he relaxes noticeably but remains essentially tense.

I head into his bathroom where a large bath is set in the floor. I turn on the hot water scent it with cinnamon bath soap. I lead him to the bath and strip him of his clothes, taking the egg out of his hands I lay it by the side of the bath and drag him into the bath with me.

My insistent kissing and fondling seems to fix things, as he pulls me closer and he becomes hard beneath me. Rubbing his shaft, I let him take in every inch of my body he pleases. His member leaves my hand and I feel it deep within me a few seconds later.

"More," I gasp out as our bodies move together sinuously. His thrusts become harder and faster, and I pull him closer to me to feel his full length. As pleasure rips through me, I grasp for the edges of the bath and accidentally knock something in the water.

I look behind me and see that the golden egg has disappeared from the edge. When Victor finishes, I dive under the water and hear the sweet sound of singing. I grasp the open egg and pull it above the surface where it proceeds to scream shrilly. I shove it back under the water.

"It sings underwater," I whisper. We dive under the water and listen to the voice as it sings about finding something in an hour and living under water. He motions for me to leave and I pull on his shirt and gather my clothes before leaving him to figure out the clue. I look back and see him grab one of the orbs from the chandelier and put his wand to his head. I leave the room in a slightly confused state and make my way to the Ravenclaw common room.

Luckily everyone is at dinner so I don't see anyone in the halls. And I change into a pair of jeans and his shirt. I sit on a couch by the fire, the blue silk drapes bringing a calming essence as I try to figure out why I feel so empty.


End file.
